


Bramble House Second Floor, Feast Day of Saint Anthony, Carnival of Patras, Birthday of Muhammad Ali, 202x

by pnictogen_system



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnictogen_system/pseuds/pnictogen_system
Summary: Mx. Chara Dreamer of the Pnictogen System makes an extremely short update.





	Bramble House Second Floor, Feast Day of Saint Anthony, Carnival of Patras, Birthday of Muhammad Ali, 202x

This is Chara, best friend to Princess Azzy of the Realm of the Monsters in Exile. We've had all sorts of vague plans about how to follow up on writing projects for "Archive of our Own" and elsewhere, but the rolling-over of one year to the next, the chaos occasioned by the slow-motion collapse of the United States's current regime, and some other circumstances have pushed writing to the background for the moment.

We're starting to get our footing in the "fictive" community at large. We are conscious of the need to proceed carefully. We have entered completely unknown territory...first we need to figure out just what we know, about ourselves and everything else. 

Thank you for your patience. Stay determined. 

Mx. Chara Dreamer of the Pnictogen System   
17 January 202x


End file.
